Planting my Seed
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: When they tossed their caps, the kids were officially adults. It was on to University, on to new experiences and on to new drama... and romance? *Declare pairing, Final chapter added, R/R*
1. Growth Spurt

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

_Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you... the graduating class of - -_

Declan did not care for his graduating year in that sense, nor did anyone else. He was more excited for the fact that he is finally a graduate. He has to Moses his way through the sea of people to find his girl, who was still barking orders at her now former #2.

"Leia, you have to carry the torch. The transition from a Sinclair to an I-don't-know-what-your-last-name-is administration must be smooth and you must make sure of that."

"I don't have to take your crap anymore Holly J because now you are GONE!" Holly J feigned shock as Leia strutted away from her.

"I think she is happy that you are gone."

"As much as I liked this place... I'm glad to be leaving it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Aside from you, people did not really get me. I came from a school which I ran to this school, which I also ran, albeit for a short while."

"You and Anya were best friends."

"Yes, but I made fun of her all the time early in our friendship. Well, maybe not make fun of, but I teased her ALOT; she probably resents me for that."

"Hey she still talked to you, so thats good." *rolls eyes*

"Anyways Declan, some dinner at The Dot?"

"We always eat at The Dot. Why don't we go somewhere else to eat?"

"Fair enough, what do you suggest?"

"Oh I don't know, how about the place where I fed pizza into your mouth?"

"What place are you talking about?"

Come on Holly J, it was during Valentine's Day... I was being a gentleman by pushing the chair out so you could sit down. Okay how about this, two days later you setted up an elegant dinner on stage - -"

"Does not ring a bell..."

"Oh good grief, we'll go to The Dot!"

"Yay! I knew you'll cave Declan. See you later!" Holly J kissed Declan, who did not return it back. After she was out of view, he turned around to see people cleaning up the trash.

"Declan, you're still here?"

"Hey Chantay, Holly J wants to have dinner at The Dot AGAIN."

"Bummer, I could hear you yell from across the gymnasium."

"Yeah, she's difficult. Speaking of which..." Declan notices a girl sitting down in a chair, with seemingly no intention of getting up.

"Say Chantay, who is that sitting down over there?"

"You talking about Clare Edwards? She graduated this year too."

"She wasn't on stage with us..."

"She chose not to be on stage and it would seem like she is regretting it now."

"Wow that is rough. I think I'm going to talk to her..."

* * *

"Closing time is in 1 hour - -"

"Spinner I work here, I know what time it closes..."

"Alrighty then bye." Declan gave Holly J a disappointed look.

"That wasn't nice Holly J."

"He knows that I'm kidding."

"Okay, but I think you were out of line..."

"If thats how you feel then... you've been acting really weird since earlier today. Is something up?"

"I was going to ask you that..."

"I beat you to it, so you first."

"I'm perturbed that you don't remember the restaurant where we had our first date."

"Of course I remembered it, I remember everything! How could I not remember all of the beautiful times we had?"

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Apology accepted. So, no more Degrassi huh?"

"Thats right, its on to the U."

"Declan, since you are staying in Canada, are you going to go to TU?"

"Nope, Smithdale." That made Holly J drop her fork.

"SMITHDALE?! Why are you going there?"

"Um, for my major. They have the best program for my major."

"Ooh, you are going to TU?"

Yes..."

"... and you are beyond pissed off that I'm going to Smithdale?"

"Yes! I mean, weren't we supposed to take that next step together?"

"I think we are growing farther apart by the day."

"H-how can you say that? This past year and change has meant nothing then?"

"Now don't go saying that because you know how that is not how I feel about what we had." Nothing was computing for Holly J, but those last two words did register in her mind.

"We... had?"

"..."

"Do you love me?"

"..."

"Do you love me?"

"..."

"ANSWER ME DECLAN!!"

"Its not that simple."

"Oh my God, I can't believe y - -"

"AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I've been nothing but a dog for you. The first few months were great; HOWEVER, the rest of the time has been a ticking time bomb. When we talked to Farrah at Spring Formal, you called me Mr. Footinmouth because I complimented Sav about Anya. You always want to do stuff that YOU like. Any opinion I have is wrong in your eyes." Holly J's eyes were moist.

"A-are you breaking up with me?"

"Are you a control freak?"

"Remember Holly J; step 1: ADMISSION."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Holly J, but we must end this before we become even more distant." Declan got up and as he passed by Holly J, he mumbled something that she probably could not hear.

_Ninapenda wewe._

* * *

Flash forward 3 years. Declan had gotten his Smithdale stuff ready before stepping on the campus. Not knowing what to do with his emotions, he chatted with a therapist, who simply suggested that Declan throw himself at his education. He did just that and as a result, he was going to graduate early. Funny who he ran into during a kickback that two clubs on campus were hosting.

"Hey man, I'll go get some more medicine."

"Sure man." Declan went to the keg and was filling up the cups when he saw her. She was no longer wearing glasses and she had grown 2-3 inches. Declan threw the cups into the bin and approached the girl.

"Clare Edwards?" Clare took a femtosecond to realize who this guy talking to her was.

"Hey Declan!"

"You know this nerd Edwards?"

"Ladies, this is Declan Coyne. His dad is a diplomat."

"Who cares?"

"Clare, lets talk somewhere private."

"Sure, lets do it."

---

"I cannot believe that they have a professional Risk League on television."

"You would be surprised..."

"How have you been Declan? Wow, its been like 3 years since I last seen you."

"Likewise. The faith's as strong as ever I take it?"

"I have to confess something to you... my belief system has take a complete 360. Since I was named president of GWAP, I had to act 'presidential.'"

"What did that involve?"

"Jell-O shots on my belly and making out with guys."

"I knew you had a wild side under all of that skin."

"What are you talking about? You only talked to me like one time."

"Not true, remember when we talked to each other in the Computer Lab while we were at Degrassi?"

"Only because you had me verify who read those scholarly magazines, which eventually was Holly J."

"Speaking of which, how - -"

"She's at TU and out of my life, thank goodness."

"Rough breakup?"

"That was three years ago," Declan began as he was staring at the TV," I'm long past that."

"I see."

"I'm here at Smithdale, about to graduate shortly and not looking backwards, but forward."

"Now thats being proactive."

"Yes it is. Are you graduating early as well?"

"Yep."

"Great, that makes one girl I know taking the same course of action as I am." Declan turned off the television to look at Clare, who blushed and unknowingly cooed him with her eyes.

"What are we doing now Clare - -"

"We are just sitting down on a couch, staring straight ahead."

"This sure brings back memories, eh Clare?" Clare had a flashback to graduation from Degrassi, when she got told that she was going to graduate early. She did not jump for joy because there were no friends to celebrate with. since her break up with K.C., Clare had gradually begun to push people away. First it was Connor and Dave, and eventually it was Alli. Come graduation time, she chose not to get up on stage but rather sit in the front row while her peers received their diplomas. No one bothered to talk to her. But Clare remembered one person sitting next to her as they talked for a good while. That same person was sitting next to her again. When Clare snapped out of her trance, her head was resting on Declan's shoulder.

"Wow, you did not leave. I wouldn't have gotten upset if you had - -"

"Why would I do that? That would be crazy."

"Why don't I walk you to your dorm room?"

"Oh no the time! That skank of a roommate I have has probably brought some guy over for the night and most likely are romancing right now."

"You... want to sleep in my room. I was able to pull some strings and got a whole room to myself. You can sleep on the bed while I crash on the floor in a sleeping bag."

"You would do that for me?"

"Absolutely, you need a place to crash for tonight correct?"

"Yes, thank you." It was a short walk towards Declan's room.

"Here we are at Casa de Coyne."

"Thanks again Declan."

"No problem." Declan opened the door and the two were inside. He was getting his sleeping bag when Clare tugged his shirt.

"Whats up Clare?"

"Can I say something?"

"Sure - -"

"Do you mind sitting down?"

"My bed isn't that sturdy, but we can sit there since I don't have any chairs."

"Thanks," Clare replies as both her and Declan sat on the bed.

"You know Declan, I wish I could've met you sooner."

"Why?"

"You are very sweet and treat me kindly. At Degrassi, K.C. was a total robot - -"

"Shh," Declan said as he put his finger on Clare's lips," thats the past. We should look towards the future."

"Okay." Declan turned away for a minute.

"You okay?"

"I was going to say something, but I thought better of it."

"You can tell me." Clare's breathing became a little bit labored.

"I feel like I can talk to you about anything. Is that a weird thing to say?"

"Not really, if two people are comfortable around each other, they can tell each other anything."

"My goodness, you are the only one that understands." That was the igniter. Declan found himself kissing Clare and soon that kissing turned to passionate kissing and then it got to some touching. Clothes came off and it was National Geographic after that.


	2. First Trimester

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

Oh yes... you could probably imagine what happened to Declan and Clare. What they did is all too common at universities: guy meets girl, guy talks to girl and soon after, guy National Geographic said girl. All of that would normally lead to a one night stand, but this was different. Declan and Clare, based on their chat, wished to have known each other earlier. While they say opposites attract, it doesn't hurt to have similar interests. Clare, now an adult, isn't a stimpy, meaning that she isn't going to give it up to just anybody. Perhaps when they have their talk during the afterglow period, things will get aired out... they need to get things aired out so Mr. Coyne won't be surprised at whatever unexpected news Clare has for him.

---

Declan and Clare are walking past the student lounge at Smithdale, holding hands. Mr. Coyne was quite content: who wouldn't be happy when they are holding hands with their significant other, so into each other that nothing else matters? This is exactly what Declan needed. Its as if the higher ups rewarded him for working his tail off ever since he stepped foot into Smithdale. It can be safely said that Declan will not be writing "Melancholy Turtle II" in the foreseeable future. His lovey dovey state didn't last for long because a familiar voice entered his mind.

"Thank you for placing that order."

"You're quite welcome Ms... What is your name again?"

_Holly J. Sinclair_

Declan quickly looked to see Holly J on her phone and laptop. Since she was on both mediums, she could not have noticed Declan hightailing it with Clare out of the student lounge and into the library's Ancient History section.

"What the hell is Holly J doing here?!"

"I don't know, but take it easy because my abdomen hurts."

"I'm sorry dear, lemme rub your stomach for you." Declan's rubbing of Clare's belly seemed to soothe her pain, but Declan was too preoccupied with seeing Holly J again to notice that something was up in Clare's belly. Excuse me for the poor choice of words; something was growing in Clare's belly, Clare could not tell Declan that she could be pregnant because she wasn't sure herself. While Declan was away at some conference, she took the opportunity to talk to her Mom, who in turn made some other calls. Since it was the weekend when this was going on, Clare wanted to take the opportunity to do some other things as well.

---

It took several phone calls and a few rounds of phonetag, but Clare managed to get the old gang back together for some Risk; Dave, Connor, K.C., and Alli were there.

"I told Jenna not to come hang out with us because I have a big announcement that I want to share and if she's here, she might snitch."

"Its cool Clare, we are just glad that the crew is reunited."

"Thanks Alli. Its been three whole years... three years since I've last seen any of you."

"Do you all go to TU?"

"Yes."

"I am unfortunately far away at Smithdale..."

"Things didn't really go well at Degrassi... I feel ashamed that I pushed you all away."

"That is ancient history Clare, although I will admit that seeing you sitting in the crowd and not the stage was sad... never mind - -"

"No, go ahead and say it..."

"I forgot what I was going to say."

"Okay."

"So Clare," Connor mused, "Whats this big announcement that you want to share?"

"I kinda want to talk to Alli about this."

"Hey we want to hear it too - -"

"IT INVOLVES TAMPONS!"

"Oh hell no..."

"Why don't you boys kickback upstairs with that beer?"

"You don't have to tell any of us twice." When they left, Clare breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um, it doesn't involve tampons per say."

"Details Clare, come on!"

"First off, I'm with Declan now, you remember him?"

"Oh yeah, good catch."

"Are you with anybody Alli?"

"All I can really say is that Dave and I are working on something."

Good for you, Dave seems like a nice guy."

"But you know how it will get with my family if he ever comes over..."

"Of course."

"Anyways, details Clare, what is the big announcement?" Clare told Alli everything that happened with her and Declan since their kickback, leaving Alli speechless and covering her mouth. Clare was stumped in regards to how to break the news to Declan. Alli gave her two cents, as did their respective moms when they called them. Clare felt prepared to have that "talk" with Declan, whom she hoped would not leave her.

* * *

"Why do I have a blindfold on?"

"You'll see." Declan opened the door to his room and told Clare to take off her blindfold.

"Do you mind taking it off for me babe, my washboard abdomen hurts."

"Very well." Clare is unblindfolded and sees a big screen with a couple of bean bags surrounded by lavender scented candles.

"I- IKEAS finest?" (Sorry Jane)

"I'm just kidding, this is very romantic of you babe."

"What movie are we watching?"

"Jaws."

"You're serious?"

"Absolutely, I love Jaws."

"Same here, although I wouldn't consider this setting appropriate for Jaws."

"We are not watching Jaws dear, I was just kidding."

"Have you ever watched the movie Metropolis?"

"I... isn't that an animation movie?"

"Yes, I thought it would be an interesting movie, which is why I rented it. The guy told me it was tame on violence."

"Oh okay." Declare watched the movie and liked it for the most part. Declan stopped and turned off the TV at the part where the little radio was going off under the rubble. He yawned and saw his girlfriend sleeping peacefully in his arms. He was starting to fall asleep until...

"Declan, we need to talk, " said a tired Clare.

"Its late..."

"It is very important."

"Very well." The lights came back on and both Declan and Clare sat upright.

"You know how we had sex a couple of months ago?"

"I remember, it was very - -"

"Thats not the point... oh how am I going to say this? Y-you're a smart guy right?"

"Yes."

"Good thing you are because a few weeks after we had sex, I began to acquire huge food cravings. I also began to feel myself getting more fatigued than usual and on top of that, I got morning sickness."

"Okay..." I took a couple of tests and both came back positive."

"Continue..."

"How many other ways can I spin it?

"Spin what - -"

"**I'm pregnant**."

"I know."

"If you knew, then why did you make me give you so many hints then?"

"I... don't know but regardless, I'm happy."

"What a relief, I thought you were going to freak out or something."

"No, I don't do that. I consider myself a mature person. It will be nice one day to come home after a hard day at work to a _PAPA!_ from my daughter - -"

"I'm having a boy."

"Right, from my son."

"Again, what a relief. Why aren't you freaked out? Normally university guys that are going to be fathers are not exactly thrilled to be fathers..."

"Well first off, I'm not most university guys. Those kinds of people wait and procrastinate on EVERYTHING. I'm diligent Clare; if something needs to get done, then I will make sure it gets done."

"Secondly, it does not hurt to be solid financially."

"... and most importantly - -"

"Okay babe I get it, you are wealthy and mature. Its just that - -"

"I think I know what you are going to say. I'm not sure why you have so many doubts about me."

"I want to keep the baby Clare."

"Your words are very comforting to me. I-I'm so glad to have you in my life."

"As am I Clare, as am I." Clare said her goodbye and left the room, telling Declan that she had a study hall in the morning. Clare got to her room, closed the door behind her and collapsed under a heap of tears.

_I want to keep the baby Clare._

Clare wasn't sure that she wanted to.

* * *

Clare gradually grew more fatigued as the weeks passed by. She did not need to tell anyone else at Smithdale that she was pregnant since they could probably decipher it. By the afternoon, Clare was so fatigued that she had to lean against the wall for support.

"Edwards, are you alright?" It was GWAP's treasurer.

"I'm alright, yes. Just a little - -" Clare found herself fading and subliminally freaking out...

_No, please don't faint Clare. Oh no my baby, MY BABY!_

Before the treasurer could say anything, Clare had slipped down the wall, passing out in the process.

---

Clare woke up in the medical center, with an IV set up. A familiar figure was at her bedside.

"You gave everyone a scare."

"W-who are you," Clare said weakly.

"Liberty van Zant."

"Wait a minute, the Liberty van Zant who was a valedictorian at Degrassi?"

"The one and only. I volunteer at this medical center from time to time."

"What brings you here?"

"I give advice to pregnant university women and it just so happens that a Degrassi alumnus was admitted, so I had to see if she was okay, and then have a talk with her."

"Awesome."

"Clare, I had a baby while at Degrassi. During my pregnancy, I was doing things at the school the way you are currently doing things at Smithdale."

"As someone who had a baby... I HIGHLY recommend that you slow down. It will not be beneficial for your baby if you keep going at your current pace."

"I have so many things on my plate right now... everything was going well for me, perfect grades and a wonderful boyfriend. Then I get pregnant and suddenly my future looks murky."

"You have your baby Clare. This is going to be tough to hear, but you need to revolve your schedule around your baby. Your baby is now your life, so you need to accept that."

"What am I going to do, drop out of Smithdale?"

"NO, but you need to cut the 'excess weight.' What I mean is if you are a part of any club or organization, you need to step aside from them."

"The club that I'm apart of will pave the way for a future job. What am I going to do Liberty?"

"Only you know the answer to that."

"Visiting hours are over Ms. van Zant."

"Okay..." Liberty said goodbye and then left.

_Your baby is now your life... Only you know the answer._

"I cannot think of those thoughts... I cannot do that, I-I have my principles."

"Nobody would forgive me. If Declan knew of my potential intentions, he would leave me for sure; HOWEVER..."

_Its my choice._

---

What the heck is Clare thinking of doing to her unborn baby?!


	3. Niagara Falls Effect

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

_Its my choice._

Just what on earth is Clare thinking of doing? A woman like her, a woman with firm faith... what must be her thinking process if she is thinking about doing such a act to her baby? It is really too bad because university changes people. Clare was obviously no dummy because if you stick to your guns, you will be the only one toting them. Clare layed in that hospital bed overnight thinking and layed on her bed during spares doing some more thinking - - about life in general. Usually when people have lifestories happen via flashbacks, they are close to death. Clare was a young and upbeat university student, far away from death. Since that hospital stay, she had very peculiar lapses. The lapses she was experiencing will be mentioned later...

---

"Clare are you alright?" Declan and Clare were having lunch in the lounge and Clare was once again daydreaming, causing Declan to throw his popcorn shrimp against her forehead.

"Huh, I must have been sleeping again, "Clare quickly retorted.

"... with your eyes open? Something is up Clare, you want to talk about it?"

"A guy wanting to talk with a girl about stuff, imagine that..."

"What - -"

"I mean, what did you want to talk about babe?"

"Did you even realize that I was throwing my popcorn shrimp on your forehead? I threw so many, it should've left a ring; however, no such thing formed."

"I wonder why ba - -"

"I wonder if it has anything to do with the Niagara Falls dripping off your forehead?"

"Oh you're right!" Clare got a wipey to clean her forehead, but Declan had his arms folded in concern.

"Your belly is getting noticeable Clare; shouldn't you take it easy for - -"

"NO I WILL NOT TAKE IT EASY!"

"T-take it easy Clare, your stress is not going to be good for our son - -"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME! EVERYONE IS TELLING TO SLOW DOWN, BUT I CANT!! I'M SO CLOSE TO GRADUATING, IT IS WITHIN MY FINGERTIPS !!! I CAN'T STOP, I WON'T - -"

"Declan?" Declan extinguished Clare's anger by putting his arm around her.

"Come to my room."

"I don't want to have sex."

"Oh we won't have sex. I just want to talk some more, but in private."

"Oh great, MORE talking."

"I seem to recall women enjoying talking... Okay Clare, go run to your dorm and slip in your pajamas, a sleeveless shirt and meet me at my room in an hour,"

"I told you - -"

"and I told you that I don't want to consummate. Meet me around sundown."

---

Sundown came and there was no knock on the door. Declan was disappointed, so he started cleaning up, first by grabbing the beanbags and leaving them outside, a gesture I'm sure any student can decipher. He opened the door to find a certain girlfriend with her best "I'm sorry" face.

"I love those beanbags babe; they add a nice touch."

"You weren't going to throw 'em away, were you?"

"Oh no, I was going to... I'm glad your here?"

"I'm so sorry that I did not show at sundown, my 'friend' was the medical center for severe stomach cramps, so they gave her an injection that took the pain away instantaneously. There was no need for an overnight stay."

"I'm glad your friend is okay... ready to enjoy our moonlight date?"

"Moonlighting?"

"You know, doing stuff at/near midnight?"

"Oh yeah, I should know that..."

"What are we going to do?"

"Come in first Clare..."

---

--

-

"So whats the big plan?"

"You know how the lights are off?"

"Yes."

"You will need to put on a blindfold."

"Alright..." Clare had the blindfold on and Declan quickly flipped the lights on. He then told her to unblindfold (sic) herself, which she did and then it was hands to mouth.

"This is so romantic Declan."

"I try. We always watch movies, so I figured that I switch things up. We have roses and a table that you will lay on while I give you a massage. Hows that sound?"

"That sounds like a romantic way to moonlight."

"Alright, lets get started. I'll need you to take off your shirt so your backside can be bare." Clare immediately felt like someone coldcocked her.

---

_Ms. Edwards, are you alright?_

_"NO I JUST... WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO!?! I- I DID - -"_

_You wanted to go through with it. Lucky for you, you were injected with a liquid that makes you not feel a thing. You gave a painless birth to a baby that was unresponsive. Since this technology is advanced, you don't need to have a overnight stay at the clinic._

_"Why did I do this?"_

_You did it for all of the reasons you told me. It will be something that you will never forget, but you can immediately resume your lifestyle. Your future is clear - -_

"Clare are you alright? Clare!" Declan gently shook her shoulders, but she stood there motionless.

"Clare is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry I have to go." Clare ran off, leaving Declan stationary and even more confused than before.

* * *

Time passed and Declan and Clare are still together, although their relationship had taken a strained turn. Declan offers to see a therapist with her, and they see one for a while. It seemed to soothe things over, but the big shocker was yet to come. On schedule, both Declan and Clare will graduate early. We forward it to graduation day and it all seems to go well. Declan receives his diploma and was aroused with cheers and tears from Fiona and many more family members. He sat back down next to the other graduates and waited for his girl's name was called.

"Edwards, Clare." Everyone cheered, but there was no Clare to receive a diploma.

"Not again...!" Declan abruptly left his chair and hustled out of the stadium. On a solo mission, he frantically searched the entire campus for Clare, with no luck.

"Where could she have gone!? - -" A sudden thought rang in Declan's mind and he went east towards the School of Secondary Education, acting on that thought.

---

Clare was on the swingset, cap gone but still in her gown. Eyeliner runned and cheeks stained, she stared at the sky for a long time, oblivious to the sweating guy that was running towards her.

"THERE YOU ARE," said a panting Declan, "where were you, you didn't get your diploma. They called your name, but you weren't there."

"I- I um didn't want to show my face."

"Why not?! You worked so hard for this moment. This was supposed to be our moment together. We were supposed to end a chapter and start a new one together... I just want to know why you did this. We were going to graduate and then sooner or later our son would be - -"

"Declan..." New tears rolled down Clare's face as she looked at Declan.

"Clare your face, you're crying... The stress as you know - -"

"I GOT AN ABORTION!" Declan just sat there on the swing, shocked beyond belief.

"Come again?"

"I GOT AN ABORTION. I killed your son, there will be no new chapter for us; there will be no family."

"..."

"Can you hear that Declan? No family, no baby boy, NOTHING! I screwed up - -"

"You did no such thing Clare, " Declan replied coldly.

"What do you mean?"

"You not only screwed up and KILLED my son... you did all of this without telling me. How could you keep such a thing a secret? How could you contemplate getting an abortion would talking to me about it first? You never wanted to keep the baby - -"

"Don't say that Declan, you were shocked when I first broke the news that I was pregnant."

"Did you want me to react grumpily? I was happy that I was going to receive the greatest gift, the gift of being a father. But YOU... YOU took that away from me. You took my son's life away and pretty much took my life away as well."

"I'm sorry ba - -"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME ANYMORE! I can't believe you acted so selfishly; I thought you were more mature than that."

"I am mature, I simply reversed to a child mental state with a baby growing in my belly."

"I... don't even know what else to say, I'm beyond hurt and beyond heartbroken. Its as if part of me fell down a bottomless canyon."

"I'm so sorry - -"

"DON'T TALK TO ME. NEVER AGAIN, OKAY!?!?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm done with you Edwards. I don't want you to call me again and I never want to see you again."

"Its obvious that you need to go to an asylum."

"But... Declan don't do this to me."

"You've committed the ultimate sin Clare. Thou shall not forgive you." Declan got up to walk away, leaving Clare pleading with him to stay.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN."

"Don't go Declan." Declan heard a lock from what seemed like a gun click.

"What are you doing?"

"DON'T LEAVE ME BABE, I'LL DO IT!" Clare had a 9mm pointed at her temple.

"Cut that out Clare, you know you won't pull the trigger."

"If you leave me, I'll do it."

"You don't have any bullets in the chamber. That scare tactic will not scare me."

"Drop the gun and come here."

"Oh my God, does this - -"

"DROP THE GUN AND COME HERE RIGHT NOW." Clare dutifully drops the gun and runs towards Declan, who didn't have his arms wide open. Clare's face was buried in his chest.

"You need help Clare. You need to be placed on suicide watch, plus a plethora of other things. You WILL do this."

"I know, I lost my mind - -"

"You will permanently lose your mind if you do not get help."

"I know; guess that means that we won't get back together huh?"

"Give it up will you? You aborted my son AND our relationship. Go get that help for the sake of your life." Declan walked away and Clare did not do anything crazy. He walked out on her for good. It would take a very long time for Declan to come to terms with what he was told. As he walked towards his room, he had his mind made up. Declan opened the door to his room, went to his closet and immediately started packing.

_The End..._

* * *

A/N= **I have not written a fic this powerful since probably Heartbreak Circle. I still stand by my statement that HBC was the realest thing I ever wrote, but this comes in 2nd. I can't even begin to imagine what Declan was feeling when Clare told him that she got an abortion. You are graduating early, everything is going well for you, and then you are hit with this. Man thats... there are no words for it. Who can you talk to if something like this happens? Therapists can sympathize with you, as can family and friends. They CANNOT, however, empathize with you because none of them had babies that were aborted. You pretty much have nowhere to turn because you are at worlds end, with no Big Bang in sight. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic.**


End file.
